


Reaching Out

by MightyStormStirr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nalu - Freeform, nalu fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyStormStirr/pseuds/MightyStormStirr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a breakup with her 1st love Lucy is fighting an inner battle between being in love and moving on. In this journey she makes a new friend, who has a different idea on love. Will both of them be able to find what unconditional love is? "Promise me you will tell me if you love me, because I know how lonely it is to never say it out loud." Nalu. Modern AU. multichapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaching Out

" COME ON LUCY! WE'RE GANNA BE LATE!" her friend yelled up from the staircase. Lucy done with her pinned up hair was deciding on an original little black dress or a yellow skin tight one for the club. Her friend Levy really wanted Lucy to get out of the house after such intense workweek.

"I can't decide! aah! Come up and helped me pick," she yelled back laying down both of the dress at the bed.

Levy came inside of Lucy's room. As the blonde turned to face her friend, she awed at how adorable she looked. Levy was petite framed and she had soft short wavy blue hair. She had on an orange crop top with high waist purple shorts that showed off her curves. Then she had on brown wedged gladiator straps that went up to her knees. She walked over to the bed and turned to give her a sly smiled.

" Lu, defiantly the yellow dress" she stated.

"Thanks, Levy I don't know what I would do without you" Lucy grabbed the dress and headed to the bathroom.

"Par it up with black pumps Lu and bring flats!" she yelled.

"ok!" Lucy yelled back

The place was flashing with hues of lights of every color. The club overflew with riotous sound of the bass music, peoples laughter and glass clinging against each other. All of the energy made Lucy heart pumped causing small hairs to creep up her back. Her eyes wouldn't stop taking in the sight.

I really needed this, she thought. Lucy felt a strong tug from her arms that forced her to pick up her pace.

"They're here!" Levy shouted out to win over the muster sounds of the club.

Lucy viewed forward, sighting her group of friends Rogue, Hibikki, Virgo, Droy, Jet, and Gajeel, They were sitting on the most isolated part of the building. Before she could even tell, Levy was all ready seated by her boyfriend Gajeel. He always wore black shirt and pants, the only thing that ever exalted from his fashion choose was the amount of piercing on his face. A giggle escape Lucy's lips. Who would of thought the elite executive Levy had a soft spot for bad boys.

"Who is this beauty?" A silk voice whisper on the back Lucy's ear holding her hands gently.

"My, Levy you never told you would bring a lovely friend" The man walked in front of her. He had spiky brown blonde hair with dark eyes focusing on her brown eyes. He was quite handsome and he seemed a bit older than Lucy. "u-uh" Her face was burning from the intensity of his approach as the space between them was getting short.

"My princess looks uncomfortable, please get away" Lucy's eyebrows twitched at the sight of violence and the cry of pain. The fair looking girl with purple hair kicked the man down to the floor. "Is my princess ok?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, thank you Virgo but I think we should be asking that to Hibikki."She gazed over her injured friend. "Princess?" He quoted while cleaning himself of the floor. " I couldn't even recognized you Lucy" He's smile was crooked and weak as a tint of red crept on his face. "Gehee, same here bunny girl, you don't look like a hot mess" Gajeel snickered.

For the past couple of weeks Lucy has been working hard with her marketing team and hasn't really been taken proper care of her image. Even though her job was about beauty and fashion.

Lucy sat down at the table. " Well you should thank Levy, she's the one who dressed me up, basically."

"Lu!" She blushed

"Levy does have the best eye" Droy cheered as he lifted a cup in the air.

"And she also knows what is best!" Jet beamed while clashing cups together as both boys married along.

The boys seemed to have an amazed admiration for Levy.

"Stings not with you?" Rogue spoke up.

"Oh yeah, where is your boyfriend Luuu" Levy teased.

Lucy didn't even looked over to them, her back stiffed at the mention of his name. She was gawking at her hand which were shaking.

It's ok. It's ok. She whispered to herself as she let air come inside her lungs and then out. This small action became a mantra for her in such short hours. Regaining her strength she flashed a bright smile while shaking her head. And as if the Devil himself knew her pain, a voice was heard behind her.

"Hey guys! Mind if we sit with ya?" Everyone turned to see a spiky blonde young man with a canine grin. Next to him, holding his hand was a slender short light hair girl. The girl was wearing a white shirt with a teal mini shirt and white booties.

"S-sure?" Hibikki spoke dotting eyes on the new girl and back at Lucy.

"Her name is Yukino" He kissed her on the cheek. "S-sting, please" she blushed.

To everyone's knowledge, Sting and Lucy were an item.

"Princess" Virgo asked with a disdain voice, eying the blonde man.

The young women took the open sit next to Lucy then Sting sat right next to her. Everyone kept looking at each other, pleading, try to find out an answer to what this scene was making out of.

"So what is everyone up to?" Sting asked cheerfully as he took a drink that was in front of him.

Gajeel gazed over to the direction of Rogue, since Rogue and Sting were close friends. Rogue eyebrows were furrowed as he was scowling his friends with his eyes. " That's what I am wondering too?" Rogue asked distantly, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" the blonde stared down at Rogue taking another sip.

As Levy searched back to check on Lucy to understand this madness. She didn't meet her gaze. Lucy was leaning in on the girl smiling. "So your name is Yukino?" she asked gleefully.

The light hair girl swiftly turned around and nodded. Lucy stretched out a hand to her "My name is Lucy". Yukino awed at Lucy's approach and took her handshake as a welcoming.

"I'll be right back" the blonde excused herself. The brown eye girl was gone from the table as her body disappearing in the sea of people. The petite young girl sneak out and chased after her friend to what seemed to lead to the bathroom.

"Lucy?" the room echoed

A stall room creaked opened up, exposing Lucy sitting on the toilet, her hands covering her face. Levy never seen her golden hair friend crushed like this, what seemed her world collapsing down in front of her. Her body was shaken, Levy couldn't see the tears but the soft sobs echoed in that bathroom. She had no words to speak to her brokenhearted friend. So, she walked steadily to Lucy, kneeling down next to her and stroking her hair.

"Its ok Lu, why didn't you tell me anything? I'm here for you" She whispered.

All Lucy could do was shake her head, as she stayed still to calm herself.

"I don't know Levy, but thank you." In the mist of those hot tears. Her smile was strong and soft. Those eyes that were stunned red had a glow of strength. She didn't know how Lucy did it but she knew her friend never stayed down for too long. Though the thought that Lucy kept this to herself didn't stop bugging her. All she wondered was for how long.

Getting up from the stall Lucy helped Levy up. She headed over the sink washing off the messy stain of mascara under her eyes. "Let's head out! We came to have some fun with our friends." She cheered.

Yet, Levy didn't follow behind " But Lu.." her voice was gloomily. Knowing her blue hair friend was sincerely concern she nudge her on the shoulder. "It's ok Levy, I love him, yes, and well… she is innocent in all this. But let me remind you, at this very moment is all about us. Let's have fun together and I wont let him see me down!" She winked.

"Besides…" she leaned her body on the door looking up at the ceiling. "I respect him too much to treat him bad anyways, but you know what they say, kill them with love." She titled her head looking over at Levy with a giant grin.

Levy couldn't help but laughed, "Lu, you are too much for your own good."

"ORDER UP" A server with pink hair enter the circle with a line of food.

"Um I don't believe we order this food?" Virgo eyebrows rose up with disbelief of the feast. Lines appeared on the pink servant's forehead as he nose scrunched. "uh?, wait wait" he reached down to his apron to grabbed his pocket pad "Don't tell me I messed up the order, Erza would kill me" He mumbled under his breath.

"OH! It says the order was under the name Lucky Lucy" he confirmed.

"That's me!" Lucy appeared walking down to the table while Levy slide herself next to Gajeel.

"B-but Lucy this is ridiculous a lot" Hibikki added.

"Let her be! It's a feast!" Droy eyed the table as a wolf.

Sting had a steady gazed at the blonde unsure why she did this kind of act.

"What are you guys saying, food taste so much better with friends anyways. And besides, we haven't seen each other like this for awhile. So lets enjoy." Lucy took her place next to Yukino and turned to the girl. "Please Yukino, don't be shy and feel free to eat too. It would make me so happy to gain a new friend."

She was thrilled "Thank you Lucy!"

The corners of Lucy mouth curled up. Yukino was breathless on how her smile was so radiate. She couldn't help thinking how pretty Lucy was.

BOOP "LETS DRINK!" Jet poured champagne on everyone cup

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

Lucy waved to the pink waiter as he laid down more food.

"Everything ok?" he asked earnestly,

"It's great actually!" She hand over a $100 dollar tip.

His eyes widen at the money she was handing down. "W-why?"

"I insist, Its for all the trouble we are going to cause"

A punch on the table was heard "DAMN IT VIRGO! That was my shot!"

"I doubt you can take me down Gajeel" she challenged "All you wanna do is impress Levy" Gajeel blushed.

" IT'S ON" he croaked. Hibikki was laying down the circle shot as a challenge.

Lucy looked back at the pink waiter covering her face, she suddenly felt exhausted. "Please just take the $100."

Yukino tapped Lucy on the shoulder. "Say Lucy where did you get your dress from?"

"Oh! From my job line Stellar beauty"

In surprise Yukino looked at Lucy "you work there!''

Taken back by her shrill Lucy nodded. "Yeah but is mostly for marketing and consulting on the product at HQ"

" No way I love their brand but I work for Saber Alliance, so I can't be buying the products of our rival company" she mourned

"I know exactly what you mean! What's your position?" Lucy asked.

" Broadcasting" she said joyfully

Gajeel and Levy couldn't help but chuckle at Sting's misery. His eyes wouldn't come off the two girls every time they giggled, he would stiffen up. He was in complete shock how Lucy actually started a conversation with Yukino.

He leaned on her shoulder whispering "Hey, want to be alone for a bit" as he interlace his hands with Yukino under the table. She faced her blonde boyfriend. "No way, I love your group of friends. I want to get to know them more" she responded back and went back to Lucy.

Halfway through the night, the mood was merry. Levy got up and convinced Gajeel to come out and dance. The long hair raven grunt at the thought of dancing close to sweaty people but eying his girl that feeling soon vanish. Sting followed along asking Yukino to dance. Right after everyone else left. Hibikki asked Virgo. Jet and Droy left to wing-man each other for another girl. Lucy reassured everyone that she would stay back and watched the belongings so everyone could have a good time.

She looked out at them disappearing in the fog of the club. Relieved to be alone just for a moment. Her sadness overwhelmed her but there was no way she was going to break. She thought, I may be sad but I would not treat them bad. That's not love. Love is patient. And love, oh love will come, if it's meant to be… She end up chuckled at herself, how mushy can you get Heatifilia, she told herself.

Minutes past and loud beats of the music got her head bobbing and soon that bobbing wasn't enough. She started to sway her body on the sit moving her hands and head into the rhythm. Lucy couldn't help it before the whole fiasco with Sting she was up for dancing and having a good time. Now she wished more than anything to go to the dance floor and feel the bass swipe her off to another world. The music, the sweat, the sound that was real her medicine.

"Go dance"

She suddenly stopped. Lucy's minded started to race, how embarrassing someone caught her dancing alone… on the chair. She grunted. She must have looked like a complete weirdo.

Fluster, she responded "no, no I have to take care of the items" her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't even look at the person who spoke to her. She lowered her head to avoid any form of eye contact. Damn it, how she wished at this moment her hair was down to hide.

"ok, then. Let's dance here."

The guy came closer, kneeling down next to Lucy. He tilted his head down to be able to see her face.

When she peaked to the left to see who it might be without moving her head. She noticed strands of pink hair and what looked like an apron. Having more courage she finally turned to face him. The young man had a boyish grinned and his hand extended out to her.

"Let's dance"


	2. Ch.2: Let's Dance

Lucy was dragged out of her chair to a smaller dancing space. The blonde was taken back about the fact that the person who asked her to dance was non other than the server. Her mind became foggy and her legs were not cooperating, shaking on each step she took.

"OH, NONONONONO" she tried staggering back, pulling her arm away from his grasp. She was absolutely sure her face was pure red. How lonesome she must had looked for one of the employees to come and asked her out. She couldn't stop shaking her head from the embarrassment.

"I'm not taking a no for an answer, just letting ya know" The young man let loose of his grasp and turned to Lucy. Unexpectedly, his arms started to move up in the air in a slow controlling motion. His face became blank with each beat the music played his joints locked and then release moving mechanically. She couldn't help noticed his broad shoulder in all this movement. Is he dancing the robot? She marveled. As impressive his dance moves were the blonde couldn't stop the sudden burst of laughter.

He stopped. "Oh yeah, then dance." He waved his index finger in the air, signaling her to step up for the challenge.

Lucy couldn't see his face very well with the low lights but she could definitely note he was pouting.

"I-I'm, I-I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting that" she snickered uncontrollably.

"And here I thought I should helped out a weirdo" he approached her, crossing his hands around his chest. She notice one his eyebrow rising up taunting her on who really is the strange one here?

Now that, that, she saw. "UUUGH" she growled cupping her face inside her hands.

"I knew it! I DID look weird" She cried out.

"Hmm, weird doesn't cut it"

She wanted to disappear but she did have to admit, this was a lot more fun, compared to dancing alone on the chair.

" Come on, forget about it. Dance!" he hurried behind her, pushing her forward to the dance floor.

"OK, OK, You're on!" she declared.

"Show me what you got" he encouraged.

She found herself confident. The pulse of the music was her world.

She popped her shoulder to the tempo, swaying her hands above her head interlacing patterns up in the air. Her hands traced down gracefully to her hips. The dressed wrapped tightly on her curves making it easy to see how her hips moved to the sound.

He was too focused on her, reading her face, reacting to the rhythm. She looked lost in another world, so relax and free.

A strong tug pulled her out of that trance. She opened her eyes capturing spins of lights flashing everywhere around the room. He was twirling her around like a leaf. "You got skills huh, I'm all fired up" He placed his hand behind Lucy's waist, closing the distance. She could finally see his face clearer. His eyes were sharp and fiery. She didn't pay attention before when he was attending them at the table but he was handsome. He had the softness of a boy features yet strong jaw line and cheeks as a man.

"Let me show you how it's done" The music came to a halt and he let go of Lucy. He stepped back, once again his face became expressionless. Lucy scrunched up her eyebrows together unsure what he was about to do. Yet, the corner of her lips curled out waiting to see what her new pink hair friend would do next.

As on cue, the beat dropped and a heavy bass picked up. His head became to shake unnaturally leaving her with her eyes wide open. Then as a chain reaction his whole body started to jerk rapidly with the rise and fall of the music.

Awed, the blonde clapped at his performance.

"Thank you, thank you I will be here all week" he bowed.

Lucy's eyes kin in at the boy giving him a smug smile.

"I bet that's your only move" she teased.

The boy grinned "YEP! But I own it good! … How did you know?"

"Every guy has a signature move that impresses the girls, you know"

He titled his head, scratching his eyebrow uninterested.

" I don't know anything about impressing a girl but I'm glad to see you're having fun"

This thought bugged her, why was he so concerned? Why did he come all the way here to dance with her? Was it because she was a customer? It had to be, it made no sense. Shock by her own vibration of her voice, a "why" escape her lips.

"Eh? Hmmm" he placed two fingers on his chin in deep thought.

"Well" His eyes soften to her bewilder gaze.

" I saw you having fun with your friends. After you were sitting there alone, somehow that didn't sit well on me. Isn't it more fun when you are with someone to enjoy it with" he smiled

More fun? She thought, a rush of excitement took over Lucy's body.

"Let's dance then." She grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

All tired out from their dancing Lucy marched to the table. She went over her purse to check the time on her phone. To her surprise 2 hours passed.

"No way, we dance for 2 hours straight" she was astonished, as a pound of bricks hit her head she turned right away to her friend, troubled.

"2 hours passed! Won't you be in a problem at work!?"

He sat right in front of her, relaxing in his seat. "nah" he said it with ease.

"I'm done for today"

She took a deep breath relief, he wasn't going to get in trouble because of her. Lucy's brown eye scanned the area for any signs of her friends, since 2 hours had passed. Yet the ocean of mingling bodies and the mist of the dark club didn't help her spot them.

"By the way my name is Natsu." His voice traced her back to focus on his black eyes.

"My name is Lucy" she beamed.

"Huh? What was that again?'' He leaned forward on the table. The bass of the club was drowning out her voice.

"It's Lucy" She said louder.

Cupping his hands behinds his ear, he responded. " Did you say Luigi? Ha! Ha! That's weird" He sank back down to his seat chuckling.

Annoyed, Lucy sucked in her lips and yelled louder.

"IT'S LU-CY" sounding out her name.

"OH! Loonyyy!" His face beamed up, amused with the reaction he was receiving from the girl.

She ended catching up to his tricks and kicking him under the table.

"ow, ow, ok, ok… Lucy." He rubbed his knee " but seriously Loony does fit you perfectly."

The two end up talking so much as the time passed by. She learned that he was a psycho for anything spicy, from the drinks to the food. If it wasn't hot, he didn't bothered. She questioned him how did any of his taste buds survived? His response was a shrug. Then she couldn't help but wonder about his hair. Also surprising, it was natural. She didn't understand how, nor, she believed him.

"I'll show you!"

"How?" she squinted her eyes in disbelief

"I'll show pictures of me when I was a baby"

"Pfft, no way, you can so alternate it"

"Believe what you want" he grinned.

Natsu also got to know Lucy more. He learned she just moved to Magnolia a year ago. The girl had a great passion to the group of friends, like a family, mostly the girl named Levy. That really engraved a great amount of respect towards her in his sight. He knew exactly what it meant for friends to be like family. But the most fun of all was the discovery of her hobby, writing stories.

"Come on Lucyyy" he whined while pressing his hands on his lap jittering. He was thinking of what kind of story adventures she wrote.

"No way! There's only been one person who has read it and that's Levy. I think I would explode of embarrassment if someone else read it." She folded her arms across her chest.

Natsu jolted right out of his sit. Lucy leered at the boy wondering what he was up to now." Let's make a trade! I read 1 chapter per day and for that chapter you get 1 command, No limitation."

Her eyes drooped softly half way, darting at Natsu's direction. A hint of darkness loomed in those eyes. " You sure you can trust me with such power?" she asked in low sultry voice. For just a split second, Natsu eyes widen, as her boggling eyes seemed to rip through his soul. The hair on his back stood up. Somehow I feel evilness from her. He thought.

Sitting back down he spoke up "hmm, well, you are weird… but you're nice. I can trust you" he answered.

"Fine! It's a deal" she cheered.


	3. Happy? Deserve?

"What's a deal bunny girl?"

Before Lucy could even direct herself to the curious voice. A bolt of blue bounced on her, covering her sight of vision. Lucy's back hit all the way down to the chair, as slim arms sneaked around her waist. Bewildered for a split second, she looked down at her chest seeing a bluenette hiding in between her breast.

"L-Levy, you are back" Lucy voiced tremble as the heat of her neck raced to her cheeks.

The petite glazed up calling out. "LUUUU, you are so pretty!" The words came out as a purr. Then an aroma hit Lucy, the intoxicated smell of alcohol over powered her nose. So, she's drunk! She thought.

The glee of a devilish snort came out of Gajeel as he witnesses his girlfriend drunk behavior. A compose young lady acting rambunctious and childish, was a sight to behold. Levy was wailing her arms around screaming over to waiters and shrieking at the fact there were "flying colors everywhere" as she would put it. While his blonde friend was supporting Levy from falling back to the ground.

Lucy's eyes sharping to the raven "What did you do Levy?" she commanded.

"Gihee, shrim can't handle her alcohol" Gajeel teased as his hand sank inside his pockets. As they continue to discuss on the blunette's condition. A split sharp pain rang into blonde's ear. "WAAAH! LUCYY, COTTON CANDY LEFT"

"Huh?, cotton… candy?" Was she that out of it that she was imagining candy in the club? No that couldn't be, she's drunk, not delusional. What was she talking about? Then, a flash of pink came in to her mind. NATSU!

She completely forgot about him. Lucy turned to where he was sitting at and just as Levy said, he was gone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Pay up, Gray!" Natsu strut over to the bar, his lips were curled up with the confident on his completed dare.

"Tch, don't be so cocky, I'm pretty sure something was wrong with her to talk to you for so long" The white skin raven reached over his wallet laying down 30 dollars on the table. The pink hair grabbed the reward, pumping his fist up in the air overflowing with triumphed. He peered over to his friend, a woman with long scarlet hair. She was sitting on the bar table shaking her head at the sight of her friend's game.

" I can't believe you guys bet, if the girl would dance with Natsu."

"I knew she would, Erza" He showed off his canine smile. Heck one way or another he was going to win this bet. Last time, Natsu lost 60 dollars on Gray dressing up as a girl and taking Lyon on a blind date with Gray. Yeah, Gray pulled through and Lyon came back that night to punch Natsu on the face.

" I swear, she was going to leave you. Seeing someone ugly like you" the raven was carefully examining a glass cup when a BANG was heard. The hit cause a tremble to the align cups on the table to fall.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS" Natsu's nostrils were flaring. His hands closed into fists and his torso leaned over the bar, challenging him to repeat once again.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T HEAR NOW, FLAME BREATH?" Gray gripped tightly at the neck of the bottle that he had in front of him, ready to launch if he threw a punch.

Before any of them could start a brawl, a firm pulled from Natsu's back collar caused his butt to kiss the ground. The pure shock of the contact got him gawking up to the tall red head. At the same moment, Gray was being hit in the back of the head.

"Stop it you two! Another 2 bottles break and I will break both of your heads" her face was stern as in her voice. Nothing was more scary than an angry Erza.

"AYE!" they both exclaimed.

Natsu heard a loud chuckling coming from the far end of the bar table. He turned to see a spiky blonde taking a shot, eyes finally locking on him. Natsu studied him, he looked very familiar but wasn't sure where he saw him. The man got up thanking the bartender across from him. He paced close to the group making a small stop to adjust his arms around Yukino's waist.

"Come on Yukino, I bet Lucy and the others are waiting" flashing a grin to the boy sitting on the floor as he strolled away.

"Lucy? Isn't that the name of the girl you were talking to?" Gray asked as his eyes followed the blonde to the table.

" He kept looking over at Natsu direction when they were alone" The white hair bartender named Mira came over to Natsu lending him a hand to stand up.

"Craaaap" he groaned sliding his fingers across his hair. He won the bet which was now a bonus to his wallet but he really did enjoy the girl's company.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Where is everyone else?" Lucy asked.

Levy took a sit next to Lucy, as Gajeel leaned back to the chair across from her.

"Droy and Jet were failing badly at picking up girls. So Hibikki, Rogue and Virgo went to show them how it was done, gihee"

"V-virgo?" Lucy's eyes widen. Virgo was known to be quirky and usually to be the one getting asked out but never on the other end.

"Yeah, you should have seen it, it was priceless. The crazy purple head got more number than Hibikki." He laughed at the rerun of all the numbers she was getting. What was great about that story it wasn't only guys she was getting but the gals too.

Levy lean in whispering. "He was kind of cute Lu"

"Levyy shush" Lucy knew exactly who she was talking about.

"You are back Sting" Gajeel spoke up as the couple sat down, stopping the conversation between the girls. Lucy stomach sank as her whole body stiffing up. I forgot they were here still.

She couldn't face him; she didn't want to see him. Talking to Natsu made her forgot momentarily but reality was that Sting was still around.

"LUCYYY, he was soo cute! Call him ooverrr" the petite slouch over the table pouting.

"What happened? What Happened!" she jumped on her sit.

"We just talked cause I looked … weird.. dancing by myself…" she sighed.

"So he used that approach, huh, hmm." Sting spoke up causing everyone to focusing on him. "But you should call him over, you were having fun right?"he raised an eyebrow at her.

Lucy quickly turned to face him. Her eyes meet his calm blue ones with a small smile spread across his face. How easy and reasonable that question sounded. She did have fun with her new friend but what difference would it make? A heavy weight sank in her chest as she broke the eye contact. Is that how he did? she wondered. Is that how he met Yukino?

"I guess so" She mumbled.

"Lucy you deserve to be happy, you know" he smiled.

His words echoed in her mind. Happy? Her body shivered at the word. DESERVE? She turned back around hiding her hands under the table. Her knuckles were white from the fist she formed. She couldn't process all of this, her eyes were glued to the table. Right now, she wanted to scream what an idiot he was. Just a few days ago they were together and now… he was encouraging her to go out. Like nothing mattered. She wanted to scream on the top of her lungs… Breath in. Breath out, she told herself.

She lifted her head up, lips curled up softly looking directly to him.

"You know, All I want is what I believe will make me happy, only me" she spoke, saying this to the man she was in love with but in reality those words were for her.

Somehow as simple as this sounded, it was her declaration to the storm in her heart, not for him.

A howl announcement roared in breaking the atmosphere.

''SPECIAL ORDER FOR TABLE 2"

Then to everyone's amazement tall beautiful red head women came in with a line of 2 waiters with piles of food. One with long white hair danced towards Levy placing 2 bottles of wine in front. " We heard you loud and clear for your order" she winked. " THANK YOU" levy cheered hugging on the drinks.

Astonished at the chaos of the three waiters were adding on the table. Lucy was sure this time she didn't order anything "B-But, we-"

" A full plate of steak, spaghetti and wings" the dark hair man laid all the plates in front of them and then a small delicate fudge cake in front of Lucy "And a chocolate lava cake for the beautiful girl" he smiled. Lucy tried to thank him but stutter in the words. This was completely insane. The red head beauty pulled out a microphone and stared at the group intensively.

"Now for a special occasion, we heard there was a wonderful talent among you guys" she pointed out to Gajeel who all ready had his face stuffed in with steak. "You!"

"Sir, can we get you to come up and sing for us?" The two waiters stood next to her, clapping their hands for encouragement, chanting sing sing.

Without a hesitation, he stood up "I'm going to rock your world"

In the mist of distracting with Gajeel as he "warmed up" with the sounds of weird gargling. Lucy felt a warm hand on her wrist pulling her off the chair. Lucy quickly turned her head to meet two onyx eyes inches away from her face. She noticed strands of pink hair. "Natsu?"

He placed a finger on his lips. "Sssh, believe me you don't want to hear him. Let's go"

Usually Lucy wouldn't leave her friends alone but seeing his boyish grin inviting her out, wherever it is he was taking her she wanted to go.


	4. Ch.4: Expose

Laughter filled the air as they raced out of the building presences. "No way! I should’ve stayed and recorded that performance!." She gasped.   
Lucy tried covering her face, unable to control the roaring laughter. Tears were rushing out of the corners of her eyes as she recalled the image of Gajeel taken the microphone, snapping his finger with the rhythm of the song.  
Natsu’s nose scrunched up in distaste. The last glimpse he saw was Gajeel ghostly smirk. No one in the poor crowd knew what was going to happen next. Gajeel took a deep breath and a appalling raspy sound was coming out of his mouth. Natsu wasn’t sure what was worse, his lyrical talent or voice.   
As she finally composed herself, Natsu was already walking farther ahead. Lucy paced herself faster to catch up to him but as she saw his imagine in front. She couldn't help notice his broad shoulder. His tall stature and his wild hair. It wasn’t that she found him attractive though he was very charming. It was more of the sinking feeling of watching a ghost.   
Her focus came down to the ground as her single thought pinpointed to one thing, Sting.. It clicked. No matter how fast she was running, she was missing him. She recall the way his hand slipped around Yukino’s waist and his long fingers claiming her. The club, her drunk friends, the amount of random food, hiding inside the stall to cry and now out here.   
"Hey, are you in pain?” A concern voice called out to her.  
Lucy jolted up not realizing she was all caught up to him. As she looked up, she felt the heat of his face. Natsu was only few inches away from her. Did he not know of personal space? Then another thought crossed her mind, did she looked THAT miserable? It definitely didn't help seeing his eyebrows bumped together as his eyes darted straight at her. She felt way to expose, the way his eyes were seal to hers.   
“I-im fine” she assured taking a step back from the close proximity. Being under his gaze, she wondered if it was possible for her face to speak a thousand words without uttering a word. How terrifying, she thought.  
“ Are your feet hurting?” he asked looking down at her high heels. He could never understood why girls would wear agonizing footwear to walk in.  
“what?” she asked.  
“You looked like you are in pain. It must be your high heels right? My sister-in-law complains about her feet hurting when she walks for hours on them.” Natsu took a pause, made a quick turn offering a piggy back ride. “Hop on!”  
Dumbfounded, Lucy couldn’t keep up with his thought process. “You want me to hop on? oh! n-n-n-n-n-no I am no-”   
“Then why does your face look in pain then?” Natsu couldn’t comprehend the change of air in Lucy. He observe the quiet blonde girl, full of tension in her whole body. He rested his chin on his palm thinking on how such a cheerful girl suddenly got so dull. The pinkette, rapidly stood up taking a step closer to look at her. Lucy, bite the inside of her lips. Again with that stare! She thought. A shiver ran down her spine, intimidating was the word that came up as Natsu observe her.   
The feeling of being exposed was frightening. All night she felt bare, uncovered, vulnerable. Every time she made eye contact with Sting, her chest would tighten up. He knew, oh-so well the pain she had when he left her. He knew every time he would kiss her, she was suffering. She was an open book to him. He knew everything about Lucy, page to page, under his eyes she was naked.   
Then her closes friends, seeing her get torn down piece by piece as she picked up the broken glass. It wasn’t an act to be strong. It was a stand for strength. This was a battle, she was fighting. Breath in.Breath Out, her mantra. The only one who knew of her despair was Levy. Lucy didn’t need anyone else. For once, just for this moment, she didn’t want a stranger to also unfold her. Lucy wanted to be concealed but those dark eyes wouldn’t let her be.   
His voice broke the silence. “I know we only started to talk but I can tell already, the best part of Lucy is the weird part. So, come on! Let’s go on an adventure!”   
Adventure. That word instantaneously spark every wired in her body. There was a faint curve to her lips as her eyes cased over towards his back. Natsu was once again bending down offering a back ride . Something about the pink head boy, oozed a sense of wild freedom that Lucy couldn’t shake away.   
Natsu turned his head to see what was taking the blonde so long. She was no longer behind him. Lucy was on the edge of the grass taking off her heels. She sank her toes into the dirt beneath her. The cool sand between her toes for a moment felt like freedom. A child ready to run off and forget about everything.  
Lucy faced the pinkette showing off a huge grin .“Between getting a ride or the dirt between my toes. I think shoes off sounds more adventures. Don’t ya think so cottoncandy?”.  
Natsu couldn’t help but burst into laughter. “Weirdo”   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
That very night, Rogue was sitting at another table across from Hibikki, Virgo, Droy and Jet. He observe them with complete mortification in how they were picking up girls.   
“I’m telling you Droy, this pick up line will work” Jet said with confident as he smoothed down the wrinkles on his shirt.  
“Jet, that’s what you said with the last 4 girls and they ended up calling you a perv!” Droy yelled out to his friend who was marching towards the girl sitting at the bar. Hibikki and Virgo were placing bets if he would strike out by either being called a perv or get slapped.  
He sat next to the young women who had long red hair. “Hello there! Name is Jet, I don’t get smitten. I smite”   
The redhead directed her attention to the new profound visitor with a sharp cold glare. “Uh.. Hi?” His smiled nervously.“Anything else” her voice just as her eyes were cold and frightening.   
“Are you interested in making some magic together? My wand is ready to go biddi badadi boom?????” Regretting the words that came out of his mouth, he saw the scarlet’s hand transformed into a fist. At that very split moment, Jet saw his life flash before his eyes. The punch knocked him to the ground and the crimson hair women walked away from the shock man.   
At a distance, he could hear laughter from his friends and Virgo counting her money on the won bet.


End file.
